Kenshi Takahashi/Gallery
Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance KenshiDA1.jpg|Kenshi Deadly Alliance Renders KenshiDA4.jpg KenshiDA2.png KenshiDA3.jpg KenshiDA5.png|Kenshi and his ancestors' sword Sento Kenshi Render DA.jpg Kenshi_koncept.jpg|Kenshi's Concept Art Kenshi_koncept2.jpg kenshi_krypt_art.png Kenshi's Frailty.jpg|Kenshi being blinded by the souls of the Warriors Kings Kenshi-Select-Beta.jpg|''Deadly Alliance'' Beta Select Screen KenshiQuanDA.jpg|Using San Shou Bio1 (2).gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio Bio2 (1).gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_KENSHI.png mkda_BODY_KENSHI_ALT.png Image37Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Primary Costume Image38Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Alternate Costume Kenshi_Test_Sight.png|Kenshi playing Test Your Sight End_kenshi1.jpg|Kenshi tracks down Shang Tsung in Outworld in his MKDA ending End_kenshi2.jpg|Kenshi slays Shang Tsung with his ancestral sword and frees the spirits of his ancestors from their captor in his MKDA ending Da_end_sonya1.jpg|Being tended to by Sonya in her ending Da_end_sonya2.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained LOADING_KENSHI_THROW.png LOADING_KENSHI.png Kenshi MKD conc render.jpg|Kenshi's MKD Concept Art Bio1 (2).jpg|''Deception'' Bio Bio2 (2).jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio KenshiWall1280.jpg|''Deception'' Wallpaper HEAD KENSHI.png|Select Icon Kenshikard.jpg|Kenshi's Bio Kard Image61Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Primary Costume Image62Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Alternate Costume Katana01.png|Kenshi's Swordsman Stance Tai chi01.png|Kenshi's Tai Chi Stance Chibi Kenshi.jpg|Puzzle Kombat Kenshi ENDING_KENSHI1.png|Kenshi and Sub-Zero attacked by Hotaru, temporarily blinding Sub-Zero ENDING_KENSHI2.png|Kenshi kills Hotaru, saving Sub-Zero's life Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kenshi versus.png|Kenshi's Versus in Armageddon KenshivsQuanChi.PNG|Kenshi vs. Quan Chi Kenshi's Blindfold.png|Kenshi's Blindfold Image52.jpg|Kenshi's Primary Costume Image53.jpg|Kenshi's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) KenshiMK9.png|Kenshi's Promotional Silhouette in MK 2011 Kenshi2011.png|Kenshi in MK 2011 mortal_kombat_33214.jpg ImagesCAUKBM46.jpg Kenschi.jpg|Kenshi in Cyber Sub-Zero's POV KenshiDaegonPit.jpg|Cameo in the Pit background vs Daegon svsk.jpg|Kenshi vs Sareena in the Pit II stage background wallpaper_Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Official Wallpaper Home dlc li kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's DLC Button Background kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Site Background Image32www.jpg|Announcement Logo Kenshi20112.JPG|Promotional Logo KenshiConcept 04.jpg|Concept Art Kenshi final.jpg|Kenshi Render in MK 2011 KenshiConcept 01.jpg|Kenshi's Sword KenshiMaterials.jpg|Material List Kenshi characterselect.jpg|Kenshi in MK 2011 Character Select KenshiMK9icon.gif Headkenshimk9.png|Kenshi's Health Bar Cutout KenshiLadder.png|Kenshi's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile ladder2Kenshi.png|Kenshi's Arcade Ladder Versus KenshiMK9VS.jpg|Kenshi's Versus in MK 2011 Nekropolis_Kenshi.png|Kenshi in Nekropolis Image45Kenshi.jpg Kenshi xray1.PNG|Kenshi's X-Ray Kenshi xray2.PNG Kenshi fatality.PNG|Kenshi's Split Ends Fatality Double Katana.png|Kenshi ready to battle two opponents KenshiSlash.jpg|Kenshi slays his opponents in front of a disguised Shang Tsung redheaded_Kenshi.png|Kenshi entering the tomb reachingforSento.png|Kenshi finds Sento Blinded.png|Kenshi blinded by the spirits in the tomb Kenshi Blinded.png|A recently-blinded Kenshi with Sento Kenshi & Major Jax Briggs.png|Kenshi seeks help of the Special Forces agent Jax Briggs. OIAvault.png|Jax opens the vault to a man-made portal at the fledgeling OIA headquarters. OIAportal.png|Major Jax Briggs shows a OIA-constructed portal that will take Kenshi to Outworld. Kenshi stabs Shang Tsung.png|Kenshi stabs Shang Tsung and freed the souls of his ancestors. Kenshi departs.jpg|Kenshi departs while Shang Tsung becomes nothing but a weak, lifeless husk. Kenshi babaalllliitty.png|Kenshi's Babality Kenfromk9.jpg|Kenshi vs Frost in the Pit II stage background Mortal Kombat (2011) PS Vita KenshiVita.jpg|Kenshi's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat Vita MK_VITA_KENSHI_ALT.png|Kenshi's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat Vita second color Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Kenshi MKX Comic Concept Art.jpg|Kenshi MKX Comic Concept Art mkx-comic-1-preview-2.jpg|Protecting Takeda Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-00.jpg|Wounded by the Red Dragon Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-10.jpg|Beaten by Hsu Hao Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-21.jpg|Kenshi's son Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-28.jpg|Undercover in the Red Dragon Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-48.jpg|Finding Suchin's body Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-26.jpg|Father and son Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-33.jpg|Leaving Takeda Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-21-56 (2).jpg|Fighting the Red Dragon with Sonya Blade. Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-22-04 (2).jpg|Three heads are better than one. Screenshot_2015-09-06-15-30-11.jpg|Kenshi defeated and captured by the Red Dragon. Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Kenshi MKX Render 2.png MKX_Kenshi_render.jpg|Mortal Kombat X render. 10338249_798809270217247_6720140069582084605_n.png MKX Forces.jpg Mk1-720x405-1-.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-kenshi-johnny-cage-and-sonya-1-.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-17h41m49s195.png KenshiFatality_Still001-1428010093303_1280w-1-.jpg Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kenshi_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8p0ude-1-.png|Young Kenshi Kenshi Alternate Tournament Costume.png|Kenshi's Alternate Tournament Costume Kenshi Alternate Ronin Costume.png|Kenshi's Alternate Ronin Costume KsE87FOKfME-1-jpg..jpg Mortal Kombat X Kenshi 2.jpg Mortal Kombat X Kenshi.jpg Kenshiloadscreen.png|Kenshi Loading Render Mortal_kombat_x_pc_kenshi_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qyugd-1-.png KenshiElderGodRender.PNG|Elder God Kenshi Render iOS kenshi1.png|Kenshi's arcade ending. kenshi2.png kenshi3.png kenshi4.png kenshi5.png Mortal kombat x ios kenshi support by wyruzzah-d99ye8c.png|Kenshi Support Kards Render DFxxOaPVYAQCSLm.jpg Comics De01 12.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearance. Mortal Kombat 11 kenshimk11.PNG|Dead Kenshi in the Krypt kenshimk11a.PNG kenshimk11b.PNG KenshiAssist0.png KollectorItem_FallWarriorMask0.png Live Action Appearances Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Kenshi.jpg|Dan Southworth as Kenshi in MK Legacy Season 2 Ermac vs Kenshi Legacy.jpg|Ermac vs Kenshi during the tournament Blinded Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi blinded Bi-Han & Kenshi.png|Kenshi arrives with Sub-Zero Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries